


Однажды в Вегасе

by superpeachpear



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpeachpear/pseuds/superpeachpear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span>А translation of <a href="http://shibascarf.tumblr.com/post/122641059947/when-in-vegas">When in Vegas</a> by <a href="http://shibascarf.tumblr.com/">shibascarf</a>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span><a href="http://boogerbuttle.tumblr.com/post/122713561027/scenes-here-n-there-from-shibascarfs-fic-here">Art</a> by <a href="http://boogerbuttle.tumblr.com">boogerbuttle</a>.</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Однажды в Вегасе

**Author's Note:**

> А translation of [When in Vegas](http://shibascarf.tumblr.com/post/122641059947/when-in-vegas) by [shibascarf](http://shibascarf.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> [Art](http://boogerbuttle.tumblr.com/post/122713561027/scenes-here-n-there-from-shibascarfs-fic-here) by [boogerbuttle](http://boogerbuttle.tumblr.com).

Как только он услышал, что Бустер и Жук вернулись со своей миссии, Макс позвал их в свой кабинет. Он сурово хмурился, когда они вошли через дверь.  
Они выглядели уставшими, приметил Макс, но явно не чувствовали никакой вины.  
\- Сядьте, - приказал он, указывая на два стула перед столом. Они так и сделали. Оба были одеты в штатское, что означало для Бустера футболку с собственным портретом и какие-то джинсы. Для Теда это обычно означало наряд с причудливым рисунком - наполовину бизнесмен из пятидесятых, наполовину оживший кошмар.  
\- Мы даже еще не распаковали сумки, Макс, - начал жаловаться Бустер, - Как мы вообще могли уже тебя разозлить?  
\- Когда я послал вас в Вегас… - начал Макс, но Тед прервал его.  
\- Кстати, Макс, послал нас на поезде, и это было по три дня в оба конца. Я думаю, что мы бы прилетели быстрее на ржавом самолете, или же взяли Жука, или телепорт. Не думаю, что мы не заметили твою попытку избавиться от нас на целую неделю.  
\- Когда я послал вас в Лас-Вегас, - продолжил Макс, чувствуя, что что-то хрустнуло в челюсти сзади – настолько сильно он стиснул зубы, - я дал вам три простых задания.  
\- Не делать ничего глупого, - сказали в унисон Бустер и Тед. Макс поднял палец и посмотрел на них с надеждой.  
\- Э-э, - протянул Тед, глядя на Бустера в ожидании помощи. Бустер пожал плечами.  
\- Абсолютно никаких азартных игр и сохранять скрытность, пока Банда Флэш Рояль не сделает свой ход, - Макс погрузился в отчаяние, - это не должно было быть трудно. Видит Бог, что вы двое становитесь бедствием, но я полагал, что эта работа будет достаточно легкой для вас, чтобы обойтись без последствий.  
\- Мы все сделали, - запротестовал Бустер, - Банда сейчас в тюрьме, и мы не разрушили никаких зданий и не устроили какого-нибудь PR-кошмара для команды. Никто даже не узнал меня в поезде! (Последнее заявление было сделано с небольшой обидой, что Макс решил проигнорировать.)  
\- То есть, вот это, - раздраженно сказал Макс, порывшись в ящике стола и вытащив конверт с пометками почтового отправления первого класса, - это не то, что ты мог бы рассмотреть, как PR - кошмар?  
Трое уставились на конверт, который был размером с офисную папку и имел на себе четко обозначенный адрес из Лас-Вегаса. Макс залез внутрь, вытащив DVD и фото в обрамлении страз с клейким логотипом Супермена наверху.  
Сама фотография представляла из себя Теда и Бустера в полном боевом облачении - по-видимому, они выходили из бара после драки, закинув руки друг другу на плечи и показывая фотографу палец вверх. Сразу за ними шел затравленного вида актер, изображающий Супермена.  
Воцарилась напряженная тишина.  
\- Я не помню этого, точно, - наконец отозвался Бустер, - мы не помним шесть-семь часов или около того.  
\- В казино было много бесплатной выпивки, - медленно согласился Тед.  
\- Это было после боя, хотя… - Бустер вспыхнул, - Так должно было быть, если бы мы были побитые и в костюмах. Там не было правила о соблюдении скрытности после боя с Бандой!  
\- Таким образом, вы мне хотите сказать, - медленно произнес Макс, - что вы не помните битву с Бандой Флэш Рояль? Вы только… Проснулись и прочитали в газетах, что они были схвачены, и решили, что миссия завершена?  
Еще одно молчаливое мгновение, на этот раз с оттенком вины.  
\- Во всяком случае, - заявил Бустер, - если дело в этом, то у нас не очень много проблем, не так ли? Ну, нашли мы парня, одетого как Супермен - в Лас-Вегасе и сделали с ним смешную фотографию. Это не такая PR-катастрофа, которую ты тут раздуваешь…  
Тед побледнел, как только увидел DVD. Макс снова полез в стол и достал портативный проигрыватель дисков. Он приоткрыл прибор, сунул диск в проигрыватель, и нажал «Play».  
\- Я вижу, что Тед начинает понимать ситуацию, - сказал он сухо, - давай проясним это для тебя, Бустер.  
Видео началось c таблички, слепленной, судя по всему, в Windows Movie Maker. Простая белая надпись на черном фоне гласила: «Свадьба Теодора Корда и Майкла Картера».  
Тед выругался. Макс остановил видео и подождал несколько минут, только чтобы действительно вобрать в себя все эмоции от ошеломленного лица Бустера, прежде чем снова нажать «Play».  
Сьемка была дрянной, и все началось довольно размыто, прежде чем медленно сфокусироваться на Теде и Бустере, стоявших в ветхой часовне, раскрашенной в красный, голубой и желтый, по обе стороны от священника (одетого, как Супермен). Оба были одеты в футболки "Я <3 Лас-Вегас " в золотых и синих тонах. А ещё оба были сильно пьяны.  
\- Нас снимают? - Спросил Тед, подмигивая камере. Бустер помахал с энтузиазмом.  
\- Привет, Макс! Привет, Тора, привет, Гай! Привет, Л-Рон! – Бустер, сияя, указал на камеру, тяжело опираясь на Теда (неловко, из-за разницы в росте), - Беа, ты должна мне десять баксов! Он сказал «да»!  
\- Макс нас убьет, - сказал Тед, размахивая руками на камеру и не выказывая даже малейшего раскаяния.  
\- Просто, чтобы все прояснить, - прервал их священник, - у вас есть две заполненные свадебные лицензии?  
Бустер вытащил вышеупомянутые документы из кармана и развернул их.  
\- И я беру твою фамилию, - твердо сказал он Теду, - Лучше я буду Майклом Кордом, чем Майклом Картером.  
Бустер, сидя напротив Макса, кивнул в знак согласия. Макс посмотрел на него. Как только началась церемония, Макс нажал кнопку перемотки вперед.  
\- Ты промотал обеты, - пожаловался Тед.  
\- Вы можете посмотреть их позже, - проворчал Макс, - Одного раза мне было достаточно. Но поверьте мне, когда я вам говорю, что они были смущающие и напичканы шутками друг о друге.  
Макс перемотал до момента, когда Тед заканчивал свою реплику, в которую, по-видимому, входили слова «подушка-пердушка». Долю секунд спустя, камера подпрыгнула и обвалилась, как только часовню тряхнуло взрывом.  
\- Вот дерьмо! – послышался крик Бустера за кадром, - мы сейчас вернемся!  
После вырезанной сцены эти двое вернулись на экран (камеру уже поставили на место), одетые в их костюмы, невероятно помятые после драки, но не менее пьяные. Священник выглядел именно так, как Макс себя чувствовал – он, казалось, сожалел о любых решениях в жизни, которые привели его к этому.  
\- Есть ли у вас кольца для обмена? – спросила копия Супермена. Бустер рассмеялся и устроил целое шоу из того, как надевал своё кольцо Легиона на палец Теда.  
\- Так вот как это произошло, - пробормотал Бустер, сидя в офисе Макса.  
\- Вообще, не очень практично, - согласился Тед, - с помощью него ты борешься с преступностью, дурачок. Я не мог использовать его в качестве обручального кольца.  
Вернувшись на экран, «Супермен» пустился в обычные разъяснения о возражениях против союза. Макс снова стиснул зубы.  
\- Хорошо, скажи так, как мы хотели, - напомнил Бустер «Супермену».  
«Супермен» выглядел так, словно он проглотил лимон.  
\- Во имя истины, справедливости и Американского пути, - сказал он сухо - я объявляю вас супругами. Теперь вы можете... поцеловать Жука.  
Бустер закричал и засосал Теда в поцелуе.  
Макс нажал «стоп».  
\- Я ожидал подобного дерьма от Бустера, - раздраженно сказал Макс (не обращая внимания на протест, раздавшийся в ответ), - Но ты, Тед? После всей той суеты вокруг женитьбы Бустера на старой леди ради её денег? Я думал, что брак – это что-то более серьезное для тебя.  
Тед смотрел куда угодно, но не в глаза Максу.  
\- Игнорируя вопиющее нарушение тайны личности, - устало сказал Макс, - теперь я должен беспокоиться о средствах массовой информации и юридических головных болях относительно бракоразводного процесса, не говоря уже о кадровых кошмарах, - он взял телефонную трубку и начал набирать, - погодите секунду, я могу вызвать моего лучшего адвоката. Теперь я уже выучил его номер наизусть.  
\- Ну, на самом деле… - Бустер заговорил в то же время, когда Тед нервно кашлянул.  
Макс остановился. Отслеживал их реакцию с прищуренными глазами.  
\- Нет, сказал он с ужасом, позабыв про телефон, - ты шутишь. Вы хотите остаться в браке? Это какая-то другая схема? Вы делаете это ради налогов? Можете сказать мне, если делаете это ради налогов.  
\- Я даже не плачу налоги, - пробормотал Бустер. Макс умоляюще посмотрел на Теда.  
\- Я сказал «да», - подметил Тед, - и я вроде как спал с ним время от времени в течении трех лет.  
\- Убирайтесь, - сказал Макс, - у нас не было этого разговора, и я не хочу знать какие-либо детали.  
Тед забрал DVD из проигрывателя, взял фото с диском – и встал, чтобы уйти. Бустер наклонился вперед в своем кресле.  
\- На самом деле, Макс, мне интересно – можно нам отпуск? Ну, ты знаешь, для нашего медового месяца.  
\- ПОШЛИ. ВОН.


End file.
